


11:11

by interlude (softvoice)



Series: sing me a song, darling [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 11:11 by waterparks, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Chanlix Mentioned, Coffee Shops, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Inspired by Music, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light alcohol mention, M/M, Purple, Self-Indulgent, Walks On The Beach, bad boy han jisung, excessive nickname use, its literally just wine, minho has anxiety so tw, minho is jisung's lucky charm, past sad lee minho | lee know, seungbin mentioned, singer han jisung | han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/pseuds/interlude
Summary: jisung's just a little bit in love with minho. just a little bit.and minho, well minho doesn't think there's a single person on the planet that makes him happier than jisung.





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's been a while since i've put anything out but here's this monstrosity lmao. it's longer than the other works in this series but i hope you like it anyway!! inspired by 11:11 by waterparks. it's purple if you wondering!! 
> 
> **tw** slight anxiety, making out, light alcohol

jisung didn’t expect to find minho.

well, at least not in the way he did. bumping into the prettiest boy he’d ever seen in a 7-eleven on a thursday night was not what he had planned to do on his snack run, but there he was, mouth agape, staring at a boy holding way too many chocolate milks for one person.

he was never one for love at first sight, but minho’s fluffy hair and wire-rimmed glasses just about killed him. a light blush dusted minho’s cheeks as he introduced himself and jisung thought his knees were going to give out right then and there.

the next time jisung saw minho was two weeks later while he was pouring himself a slurpee at the same 7-eleven. 

maybe it was the recognition that flashed in minho’s eyes before a familiar blush crept up on his cheeks that prompted jisung to offer to pay for his drink, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t stopped thinking about minho since their first meeting, but he ended up paying for two grape slurpees and had one new phone number tucked into the pocket of his leather jacket.

fast forward three months and they’re inseparable. 

jisung learned that minho worked at a record store and owned three different purple sweaters and had a tattoo of a lavender stalk on his forearm. he loved the way his cheeks would heat up when jisung intertwined their fingers when they watched movies together on minho’s couch under a mountain of blankets, and loved it even more when minho would lean into his touch when they were alone together.

he lived just down the street in another apartment block, and yet he found himself spending an increasing amount of time at minho’s place.

he liked the way he kept purple christmas lights up all year round, and in the evening he’d turn them on, casting the whole apartment in a soft purple glow. the first time he asked minho about it, they were sitting on the couch together, drinking wine and minho had giggled and looked at jisung over his glasses as he explained.

“it’s just a bit calmer in the evenings,” he said, eyes not leaving jisung, “a little less lonely all by myself, you know?” 

jisung laced his fingers between minho’s and hummed, turning it over in his head, “i understand, angel, i really do.” he paused, searching minho’s face for a reaction, “you have me now though, and i promise i’m not going anywhere.”

minho smiled softly at that, placing his glass on the side table and lay his head on jisung’s chest, letting the melody from his record player and jisung’s heartbeat lull them both to sleep.

\--

minho started bringing jisung coffee at work when he found out that jisung worked two minutes away from his favourite coffee shop. it was meant to be a one-time thing, but the way jisung’s face lit up when seungmin let him into the studio was enough to make his heart feel fuller than it had in a long time. 

“minho if that’s coffee in your hand you’re about to be the best thing that’s happened to me today.” jisung said, grinning at minho.

he giggled as he handed the coffee to jisung, who was making grabbing motions at him with bright eyes, and felt his heart soften when jisung pulled him down onto the couch next to him. 

“what time are you off today?” he asked as jisung hummed happily into his coffee, “i’ve got a surprise back at my place.”

jisung turned to look at him, eyes somehow brighter than they already were, “a surprise?” he said, excited, “you’ve already surprised me once today, angel.”

“guess you got pretty lucky then, sunshine.” minho smiled softly at the giggle that escaped jisung’s lips.

“i guess i did.”

“you didn’t answer me,” he teased, “what time are you off today.”

“i’ll probably be off at about three,” jisung said, sipping gently at the warm cup in his hands, “think you can wait that long?”

minho shoved him and got up off the couch. “i’ll see you later, loser.”

jisung’s laugh followed him as he left the studio, a soft smile on his lips.

the surprise, as it turned out, was just as good as minho made it out to be. jisung arrived at minho’s apartment, knocking on the door a few times before minho opened up, practically drowning in one of his purple sweaters. 

“you run here?” minho asked, a playful look in his eye.

jisung blushed and mumbled something under his breath as he followed minho up the stairs to his room, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

“you gonna sulk all day or are you actually going to ask about the surprise?” minho asked, holding onto the doorknob, but making no effort to open the door.

jisung considered his pride for a moment, but then decided that he’d waited all day to find out what minho was so excited about, “okay min, what’s behind the door?”

minho just grinned, content that he’d won, and opened the door. he glanced back at jisung, who was standing in the doorway, his previous discontentment forgotten.

“that is not a kitten on your bed,” he said, turning to minho, eyes shining. “oh my god that’s a kitten on your bed.”

sure enough, there was a small grey kitten curled up on minho’s pillow. jisung rushed forward, settling down on the bed.

minho laughed at jisung’s reaction, smiling as he watched this seemingly “tough guy” in a leather jacket and ripped jeans go completely soft over something as tiny as the kitten on his pillow.

“her name’s luna,” he said, taking a seat next to jisung on the bed, “you can touch her if you want.”

jisung wasted no time in reaching over and stroking luna behind her ears, cooing as she leaned up into his touch. 

“i love her,” jisung said, voice slightly dazed as he stared down at the kitten. he turned to face minho. “i love her so much.”

minho smiled at that. “i knew you would, sung, i knew you would.”

jisung stayed over, playing with luna until she got tired and settled down on the bed. minho ordered them chinese takeout when the sun began to set, and soon they were wrapped up on the couch together, watching some drama on minho’s laptop.

“thank you for today,” jisung said, letting his hand card through minho’s hair. “you really do make me happy, you know that right?”

minho looked up at jisung, the soft purple glow illuminated his features as he continued to softly tug at minho’s hair. “you’re welcome, love,” he said, voice sincere, “anything for you.”

“you have anything planned tomorrow?” jisung asked, intertwining their fingers with the hand that wasn’t trailing through minho’s hair.

“got dance in the afternoon.” he hummed into jisung’s chest. “you wanna get breakfast?”

“sounds like a plan.” he smiled down at minho once more, taking in the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks when he closed his eyes, the way his fluffy, blonde hair felt as he brushed his hand through it, the way he played with jisung’s fingers while they held hands. he was completely content.

“well i think we should go to bed then,” minho said, “wanna be able to wake up before lunch.”

jisung hummed in agreement, letting go of minho’s hand and settling himself into the couch. “i’ll see you tomorrow, love.” 

“don’t be ridiculous,” minho said, grabbing his hand again and pulling him off the couch. “my bed is perfectly big enough for the both of us.”

jisung took a moment, looking up at minho. he hoped he couldn’t see the blush that had crept up on his cheeks in the glow of the purple lights and, after a moment of deliberation, he decided to take minho up on the offer, squeezing his hand in response.

when they got upstairs to minho’s room, he looked jisung up and down and then proceeded to dig through his closet, before throwing a t-shirt at jisung.

“not gonna let you sleep in jeans, sungie,” he said. “go change, and then we can sleep.” the smile minho gave him was enough to make his heart feel like he was about to burst. 

he shuffled out of minho’s room and into the bathroom across the hall. he knew that the shirt was too big on minho, had seen him dwarfed by it on many occasions, so it was apparent that it’d be an absolute ball gown on him. he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing his hair back and giggling at the way the shirt fell past his knees.

“you’re taking your time sung!” minho called from his room, getting comfortable under the blankets.

“i’m coming, i’m coming,” jisung said, exasperated, “this shirt is massive” he laughed as he walked into the room again, placing his messily folded clothes on top on minho’s dresser.

minho willed his blush to disappear as jisung climbed into bed next to him. they kept a their distance before jisung leaned over to him.

“goodnight, angel,” he whispered, brushing minho’s bangs up so he could deliver a quick kiss to his forehead. “sleep well.”

“night sunshine.” minho responded. he gave his hand a squeeze and turned over, allowing sleep to take him.

minho woke up to arms wrapped around him. sunlight was streaming through the window, warming him and jisung at what couldn’t be earlier than 9am. jisung. minho realised that jisung had wrapped his arms around his waist at some point during the night. his cheeks heated up just a little bit at the thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and escape jisung’s hold. instead, he settled back down, tracing patterns around the veins on jisung’s arms while he waited for him to wake up.

jisung stirred about half an hour later, pulling minho closer to him in greeting.

“morning angel,” he said, voice raspy from sleep. “how’d you sleep?”

it took minho a moment to put his brain back together, but he managed to mumble out a response. “slept great, sunshine.” he turned to face jisung. “how about you?”

“better than i have in a while.” he grinned, poking minho’s nose.

“’m glad,” he whispered, reaching up to push jisung’s hair out of his eyes, “let’s go get breakfast?” 

“sounds good,” jisung said, eyes flashing with  _ something  _ minho didn’t recognise, but it was gone almost as soon as it arrived. “where’s my luna? my baby my baby!”

minho laughed as jisung propelled himself out of bed in search of the kitten. he lay back and laughed harder at the content cooing from the corner of the room, jisung had obviously found his treasure.

he dealt with about ten minutes of jisung’s excessive noises as he played with luna before throwing a pillow in his general direction.

“come on, loser, let’s go get some food.” he said, smiling again as jisung looked up from his spot on the carpet, eyes shining.

“you got a shirt i can borrow?” jisung asked, standing up. “i’ll just wear my jeans and jacket again, but my shirt is kinda preoccupied…”

minho glanced over to where jisung was aiming a pointed look, only to find luna curled up on top of the black shirt jisung had worn the day before.

“hold on, i’ll have a look.” he climbed out of bed and placed his glasses on his nose, running a hand through his hair as he searched through his cupboard for a shirt that wouldn’t make jisung look absolutely tiny. not that he minded when jisung looked tiny. he didn’t mind at all actually. but that wasn’t the point.

he settled on a random band tee from the back of his cupboard. he tossed it to jisung and turned back to find himself an outfit for breakfast.

“i didn’t know you liked all time low, love?” jisung questioned while he gathered up the rest of his clothes.

“yeah…” minho hesitated for a second. “past minho was sadder than you might think.”

“well i hope present minho has found his happiness.” jisung said, brushing past him on his way to the bathroom.

minho smiled at that, “trust me, he has,” he mumbled, low enough that only he could hear it, but powerful nonetheless. 

\--

“wait so you’re actually performing soon?” minho said, choking on his coffee.

“yeah!” jisung was just as excited. “chan got us a gig down by the riverside!”

minho grinned at him. “i’m so happy for you, sunshine.”

“you’re gonna come right?” jisung asked expectantly and minho froze. “i don’t know if i could do it without you…” he trailed off.

“of course i’ll be there, sung,” he said, grabbing his hand. “i wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

they moved on to other topics, minho’s friends, hometowns, how they ended up in california, and minho was so happy, seeing jisung smiling while he spoke about his music studies and how it was always his dream to come to america. he listened intently as jisung described malaysia and the food there and how they “ _ had  _ to go together”. 

“i agree, love,” he said, smiling down at his coffee. “you can show me all your favourite places.”

“absolutely!” jisung said, grin wide, “i can’t wait.”

\--

jisung didn’t exactly flaunt his “bad boy” reputation, he just kind of went along with it, let people come to their own conclusions about him. this worked to an extent, but it also meant that he was constantly approached by girls looking for a “good time”. 

he had left the coffee shop, parting ways with minho after a lingering hug. he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street towards the studio when a girl he recognised from his university approached him. 

“jisung right?” she asked, running a hand through her hair. “made a new friend?”

jisung was confused, but kept up the formalities so as not to seem rude. “sorry, do i know you?”

“you don’t know me, darling, but we all know you,” she said, gesturing to a group of girls across the street.

“oh, uh that’s kinda creepy but okay,” he said, starting to feel threatened, “what do you need?”

“we were thinking…” she was twirling her hair around her finger, “you could bring your friend down to lilac this weekend?” her smile was dangerous. “we could all have a little fun?”

“uhh—” jisung was at a loss for words. “gia right?” she nodded, eyes glinting at his recognition, “i’m like, super sorry, but you know i’m gay right?”

she looked taken aback, her expression souring. “oh, i understand, sorry to bother you then.” she waved a dismissive hand at her friends and turned towards them, stalking away from jisung.

he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and sped up his pace towards the studio. glad to be inside the air conditioned building, he relaxed for the first time since his conversation with gia.

“sung!” he heard his name called and looked over to the check in, finding seungmin and changbin waving him over. he walked towards, glad to see his friends after having his mood ruined.

“so you slept over at minho’s last night?” changbin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. jisung shoved him as he laughed shaking his head rapidly.

“it’s not like that!” he looked at them both earnestly. “really, we’re just friends.”

seungmin put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “but you want it to be more, right?”

jisung looked down, knowing that seungmin and changbin were exchanging  _ that _ look. “i’m not sure anymore, i do know that i’m fine with just being his friend if it means i can be around him as much as i am now, you know?”

“you really are whipped, sung.” changbin patted his back in reassurance, “come on, let’s get some work done, it’ll make you feel better.”

“we wanna meet minho sometime, sung.” chan whined, poking jisung’s shoulder after they’d gotten a couple hours’ worth of work done. “you’re always talking about him anyway.”

“okay, i’ll ask him then.” jisung smiled at the three boys. “i’ve gotta get out of here though, so next weekend sound good?”

seungmin glanced at the other two before giving him a thumbs up. “send us the details, okay?”

“will do.” jisung saluted them, backing out the door and heading straight for the exit, hoping to get home and pass out for long enough to still his shaking hands.

minho loved it when jisung would come to his apartment, especially when he’d bring his guitar to play for him while they sat on the balcony of his apartment. on occasion, minho would sing along, but most of the time he’d sit and watch jisung play with a soft gaze, letting the cool evening air settle around them and their bubble.

jisung would play with luna whenever he came over, asking where his baby was as soon as he arrived. one time minho answered the door with her clutched to his chest like a child and jisung had cooed at both of them, taking tons of pictures, “for science, min, for science.” and minho pretended he didn’t see jisung change his phone wallpaper immediately.

“my friends want to meet you,” jisung said, eyes glittering as they looked out over the city. “breakfast on saturday?” 

minho’s breath caught in his throat, but he forced himself to breathe again before he responded. “of course, that’ll be fun,” he said, slightly high-pitched, but if jisung noticed he chose not to comment on it. “where we going?”

“well our usual place to go is cherry lane,” he said, smiling. “you know the diner near the beach?”

“yeah love, my friend used to work there, so i’ve been a couple times.” minho said.

“perfect then!” jisung turned to face minho with excitement in his eyes. “it’ll be fun, i’m sure of it.”

“now that that’s settled,” minho giggled, leaning back in his seat. “play for me, sunshine.”

jisung gave a dramatic sigh and pulled his guitar back into his lap. he started strumming and minho couldn’t help but find himself distracted by the purple light that fell over him, dancing over the high points of his face as he sang softly, only for minho.

they were both on the couch, opposite ends but legs intertwined, wine in hand. luna had situated herself on minho’s lap, sleeping soundly. jisung looked up at minho, remembering the  _ situation  _ with gia.

“min can i tell you something?” jisung asked, slight hesitation in his voice.

“of course you can sunshine,” he replied, concerned, “you can tell me anything.”

“this is gonna sound super weird but—” he took a deep breath as minho looked at him intently, before he opened the flood gates, “so there were a few girls from the university who were like, into me and they asked me to come down to lilac with them and to bring you with and i can’t explain why but the situation made me  _ so  _ uncomfortable and i almost cried but i couldn’t because i had work and—”

“ji, baby look at me,” minho breathed out, and jisung looked up and minho was crawling into his lap and pulling his face into his hands, wiping the tears that jisung hadn’t even realised had started falling. “look at me sunshine, i’m here, okay?”

jisung sighed, letting minho soothe him, slender fingers running through his hair and along his back. he felt his racing heart begin to calm as the tears slowed.

“what would i do without you, angel?” jisung asked, looking up at minho who was still carding his hand through his hair.

minho gave him a small smile. “i don’t know sungie, i don’t know.”

“thank you,” jisung whispered into the air between them, and even though minho didn’t respond, the way his hand tightened ever so slightly in his hair was enough for jisung to know he was heard.

\--

“we’re gonna be late minnie!” jisung called from the depths of his apartment. “minho’s probably already there, what if he thinks we stood him up?”

“relax sung,” seungmin said in a tone that jisung felt only slightly threatened by, “bin and chan are on their way, and they aren’t gonna scare him off, i promise.”

“oh my god, bin and chan are on their way,” jisung said, the horror of the thought evident in his voice. “we have to leave right now.”

seungmin just rolled his eyes at him. “come on, grab my keys.”

the drive there had jisung on edge, but the satisfaction of getting to cherry lane before changbin and chan had the opportunity to embarrass him gave him a little spring in his step.

they walked into cherry lane and jisung immediately spotted minho in a booth over by the window, scrolling through his phone. he had a coffee in front of him already and a beret sitting comfortably on his head and jisung found himself frozen in place.

he stared at the scene in front of him, trying to remember how to breathe and took in just how  _ beautiful  _ minho was. how the sunlight caught the curve of his cheek  _ just  _ right and how he pouted his lips ever so slightly to blow on his coffee, giggling to himself as the steam fogged up his glasses, how he rested his chin gently on his hand and gently tilted his head to one side. he heard snickering behind him and turned to give seungmin a dirty look, only to find that he had been joined by changbin and chan, who were all wearing matching shit-eating grins.

he chose to ignore his friends and approach the table, grinning as minho’s face lit up when he saw him. he stood up and moved out of the booth, letting jisung pull him into a hug.

“hi angel,” he whispered into minho’s neck, “i missed you this week.”

“me too sunshine.” minho responded in the same, hushed tone. he pulled away, realising that their hug had lingered just a little bit too long. 

jisung’s friend’s took this as an opportunity to introduce themselves, all exchanging polite greetings. the three of them squeezed into one side of the booth, leaving jisung and minho to settle into the other side. 

“so minho,” seungmin started with a friendly smile, “what do you do?”

“oh i work at a record store, and on the side i’m a dance instructor.” he said. he was fiddling with the ring on his thumb, hands folding over themselves in his lap. 

the other’s couldn’t see, but jisung noticed his fidgeting and placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing his thumb over the rips in his jeans. he could tell minho’s face had heated up, but at the same time he felt him relax a bit.

they continued their light conversation. chan realised that minho knew his boyfriend, felix, through the dance studio, and from then on they seemed to get along perfectly fine. 

they end up talking all morning, taking a break only to order their food. minho got pancakes and jisung got a waffle. no one said anything when they shared, but changbin did give him a look. jisung knew everyone could see his blush, especially by the way the corner of seungmin’s mouth quirked up, but to his relief, no one commented on it

after breakfast, they all said goodbye, seungmin and changbin heading off to their shared saturday class and chan going to felix’s apartment, which left minho and jisung together to enjoy their afternoon together.

“you wanna go anywhere in particular, min?” jisung asked as he loosely intertwined their fingers.

“we could go to the park?” minho said, “find a nice tree to sit under?”

jisung nodded enthusiastically. it was cooling down as christmas approached, but california was having a particularly warm winter, and jisung wanted to take advantage of it to its fullest extent.

“come on love!” he says, pulling minho along. “let’s not waste the day!”

they collapsed under a tree after about twenty minutes of walking. their fingers were still intertwined as minho let his head rest on his thigh and jisung used his free hand to lace his fingers through his boy’s hair, the midday sun reflecting off his face.

“did you like them?” jisung mumbled, eyes not meeting minho’s as he cast his gaze over the park lake. “they liked you a lot.”

minho smiled to himself. “of course i did, sung,” he trailed his fingers across the skin exposed by the rips in jisung’s jeans, “how could i not?”

a look flashed over jisung’s face, the same one from earlier in the morning, but it was gone too soon for minho to try decipher it. he felt his heart squeeze when he glanced up again to find jisung looking at him warmly instead of gazing distantly over the lake. 

“your eyelashes are pretty,” jisung mumbled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

minho looked up, leaning into jisung’s hand. “you’re pretty.” for once, he made no attempt to cover his blush.

jisung giggled at that. “i guess we make quite the pair then.”

“i guess we do, sunshine.” they both quieted, letting the sun warm them as they rested, never straying from their bubble.

\--

minho was alone in his apartment, luna nestled in his lap and a book rested comfortably in his hand. jisung had left earlier to get to the studio to prepare for their performance that weekend. 

he had reminded minho about it, the night down at the riverside and minho had all too happily squeezed his hand, reminding him that there was nothing in the world that could keep him from going.

jisung had grinned down at him and stroked his cheek. mumbled a _ “thank you, angel” _ . daylight minho liked to pretend that his heart didn’t soar every time jisung called him that.  _ angel. my angel.  _ no. that was a problem for night time minho.

night time minho did little to ease his thoughts. staring at the ceiling with silent tears streaming down his face, soft music playing from his phone. night time minho was a bit sadder than daylight minho, but somehow he always got through.

he had been significantly less sad since jisung came into his life, soft touches and gentle voice breaking down all his walls and for some reason, he didn’t seem to mind. his anxiety wasn’t going away any time soon, but god, jisung made him want to be vulnerable, to open up.

he pushed his heavy thoughts away and sighed, placing the book down on the side table. he let his now free hand find luna in his lap and give her a gentle stroke. she purred contentedly, eyes shut as she butted her head into his hand and for that moment, he felt a little less alone.

\--

jisung smiled down at his phone, a message from minho popped up on his screen and he was reminded that his wallpaper was still minho and luna, a different one to the day minho opened the door with her pressed against his shoulder. this one featured minho lying on his side, luna curled up right next to his face. it made jisung smile every time he opened his phone, much to the delight of his ever-teasing friends who never had any qualms about making fun of him for it.

**min**

** _okay so what should i wear to this?_ **

** _i have an idea_ **

** _but like_ **

** _what do you want me to wear????_ **

** **

now  _ that  _ was a loaded question. what did jisung want minho to wear? to jisung he looked good in just about anything but he  _ really  _ seemed to want jisung’s opinion on this one.

**sungie**

** _you look good in anything_ **

** **

**min**

** _okay but i want YOU to pick me something_ **

** **

he was right.

** **

**sungie**

** _i wish i could be there to help you_ **

** _we’re setting up now so i can’t even rush over_ **

** _if you want me to choose for you_ **

** _maybe choose something you know i’ll like_ **

** **

**min**

** _hhhhh_ **

** _okay fine_ **

** _but you get no spoilers before then_ **

** **

**sungie**

** _aww come on angel _ **

** _you always show me before_ **

** _:(((((((_ **

** **

**min**

** _you’re cruel to use angel against me_ **

** _but i guess you’ll just have to suffer until i get there_ **

** _i’ll see you later <3_ **

** **

**sungie**

** _:(((((((((((_ **

** _okay fine_ **

** _see you later <33_ **

jisung smiled as he turned off his phone. minho was arriving just before the show, dance had run overtime and he had to change his plan of helping jisung set up for their gig. he took a breath, running a hand through his hair. everything would be fine, minho would still make it to the show, jisung would still see his  _ lucky charm  _ from the stage. everything would be fine.

minho arrived just after the lights went up. there were way more people than he anticipated and his chest tightened but he did make an attempt to slow his rapid breathing. his attempts turned out to be futile, finding his breath caught in his chest again when his eyes landed on jisung. he had his hair pushed out of his eyes, tank top hanging from his frame. he made eye contact with minho in the back, a cocky smile creeping across his face as he watched minho’s jaw drop. 

he tried to focus on chan and changbin too, but always found his gaze drawn back to jisung as he spat bars on the stage. it didn’t help at all that jisung would occasionally wink at him, eyes softening as he watched minho move towards the front until he was so close he could almost touch him.

“this last song is actually jisung’s solo,” changbin said into his mic, laughing at the shocked expression minho wore. “this has been 3racha, thanks for coming!”

jisung looked caught minho’s gaze, giggling away from his mic at his slightly agape mouth. he mouthed _ “surprise angel”  _ at him, paired with a wink, before pulling up to his mic stand and letting the music carry him away.

minho knew his mouth didn’t close during jisung’s solo. he had made no effort to change it, knew that there was nothing that could stop him from being amazed by jisung over and over again. he embraced the fact that jisung’s voice raised goosebumps on his arms and made his heart feel like bursting, especially when he looked down from the stage at him with shimmering eyes as he held his gaze.

“thank you so much everyone!” it was over far too soon and jisung was saying goodbye. “that was  _ i see _ , goodnight everyone!” the lights went down, leaving the room dark for a second before the downlights turned on, casting the bar in a soft light.

minho couldn’t remember a time he’d ever moved as fast as he did when jisung walked off stage. he didn’t even think, just let his body move and suddenly he was throwing himself into jisung’s arms. 

“’m so proud of you,” he whispered into jisung’s hair, “i’m so incredibly proud of you, sunshine.” he felt jisung smile into his neck and pull him impossibly closer.

“you’re my lucky charm,” jisung mumbled and minho’s breath hitched. “you know that, right?”

minho squeezed him just a little tighter before letting him go. jisung was quick to lace their fingers together, already missing the contact. he caught sight of chan and changbin over by the bar, a familiar blonde holding onto chan’s arm.

“fe!” minho called, catching the attention of all three of them, felix’s eyes lit up when he saw minho and jisung approaching them. “long time no see!”

felix rolled his eyes at that. “you saw me like, two hours ago.” 

“so long ago…” he clutched his chest, grinning at the laughs he got from the group, “you guys were incredible tonight,” he aimed at chan and changbin, “absolutely amazing.”

“thanks min,” chan said, eyes glittering as he glanced between him and jisung, “you won’t believe how nervous someone was to see you—”

“i think that’s enough!” jisung interrupted frantically, pulling minho away from the laughing group. he guided him out of the bar and onto the street, turning to face him. “let’s get out of here?” he asked, quieter now that it was just the two of them.

“wherever you wanna go, sunshine.” minho breathed, unable to stop the smile growing on his face.

jisung matched his grin. “let’s go then!” he said, grabbing his hand. “too much to see! no time to waste!” minho giggled, letting himself be pulled along by jisung into the night.

“i didn’t tell you that you look great tonight,” jisung whispered, not facing minho. “you really are my angel, huh?”

minho blushed, grateful that jisung was staring up at the stars and not him. “well you did tell me to wear something you’d like,” he said, voice mirroring jisung’s hushed tone, “all for you.”

“you could say i’m a pretty lucky guy, then,” jisung responded.

“i guess you could, sunshine,” minho said finally, “i guess you could.”

“look,” jisung’s voice was a bit louder as he pointed to the sky. “did you see the shooting star?”

“i didn’t,” minho said, too distracted by him to look up to the sky anymore. “it’s okay though, i’ve got my own star right here.”

jisung looked over, shocked. he turned on his side to face minho, ignoring the way the dry grass scratched at the exposed skin on his arms. he sighed, letting a single finger trace the curve of minho’s cheek, all the way down along his jawline, across his slightly parted lips. jisung brought the finger to a halt as he held his chin firmly in place.

“there’s no one in this world better than you,” jisung breathed into the space between them, “no one.”

minho grabbed jisung’s hand on his chin, grounding himself through the touch. jisung let go of his jaw, moving his hand up to rest on minho’s cheek. he smiled softly at the way minho’s hand followed him, holding on to his wrist.

“you’re home sung,” he mumbled. “you’re  _ my  _ home.”

\--

“it’s nearly christmas,” minho said, thinly veiled excitement in his voice, “we’re gonna have to put up a tree soon.”

“you have christmas lights up all-year-round, min,” jisung laughed, “i don’t think you  _ need _ a tree.”

“okay but i  _ want _ a tree,” minho giggled at the way jisung rolled his eyes at him. “christmas is the best time of year, sung.”

“okay fine,” he gave in. “we’ll go get a tree this weekend, that sound okay?”

“i’m assuming you don’t want one?” minho asked, although he already knew the answer.

“i’m here all the time, anyway,” jisung laughed again. “i’m definitely crashing your christmas.”

“it’s not like i had plans past drinking hot chocolate all day and watching ghibli films,” minho shrugged, “and you know there’s no way i could say no to you anyway.”

jisung hummed contentedly. “i can’t wait.”

jisung and minho walked hand in hand along the path, searching for the right christmas tree. they had agreed on a smaller one, minho only had a few lights that weren’t already strung up around his apartment and luna was going to have too much fun with the tinsel for them to even consider using it on the tree.

“what about that one, sung?” minho asked, eyes lit up, “it’s small enough to fit in my apartment and it’s really pretty!”

“i think that’s the one,” jisung said, grinning at the excited look minho gave him.

they got all the payments out of the way, minho grinning the whole way through. they lugged the tree to the back of minho’s car, and still, minho didn’t stop smiling. jisung felt himself relax with minho, the stresses of the week finally melting away from his mind.

he let his head rest on the window on the way back to minho’s apartment, listening to the soft christmas songs from the stereo. he reached over to turn it up, glancing at minho to find him already mouthing the lyrics. 

jisung allowed himself to be carried away by the music with minho. they rolled the windows down, eyes flashing wildly as they belted lyric after lyric, song after song.

they stopped at the 7-eleven, both running in to get snacks for their movie night. they slowed as they passed through the front doors. minho pulled away from jisung, to head down the candy aisle, leaving jisung to pick out something with actual nutrition from the coolers.

he strolled around the store, harsh light making his head hurt. he grabbed what he hoped constituted a meal and headed towards the counter, but stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the slurpee machine in the corner. 

_ “minho right?” jisung called from the slurpee machine, grape drink in hand. he giggled when minho turned, recognition flashing behind his eyes and a pretty blush blooming across his cheeks, “grape or cherry?” _

_ _

_ minho looked slightly shocked at jisung’s offer, but mumbled out a “grape please.” at jisung’s expectant gaze. jisung gave him a warm smile, turning back to the machine and filling another cup. _

_ _

_ “you remembered me,” minho said as jisung pressed the cup into his hand, confusion evident on his face. _

_ _

_ “of course i did,” jisung replied, “let’s go pay for these.” _

_ _

_ minho followed jisung through the store, noticing the way jisung mouthed the lyrics to the song echoing through the single speaker behind the counter. he greeted the cashier, paying for both of their drinks before minho could even think about stopping him. _

_ _

_ “you didn’t have to do that,” minho said, pouting as they walked out of the store together. _

_ _

_ “i wanted to though,” jisung said, a familiar smile breaking across his face. “let me be nice, minho.” _

_ _

_ minho glanced down at that, letting his hair fall in his face. he reached into his pocket, pulling out an old toffee wrapper and a pen. “let me repay you sometime then?” he said, writing his number on the wrapper before tucking it into jisung’s pocket. _

_ _

_ it was jisung’s turn to blush as minho smiled and pulled his straw into his mouth, turning away from him. _

_ _

jisung snapped out of the memory, glancing across the store to where minho was deliberating between sour worms and gummy bears. he smiled as minho seemed to keep changing his mind, settling eventually on the sour worms, jisung’s favourite.

jisung set his sights back on the slurpee machine, smile still on his face.

minho piled all their snacks onto the counter, about to look around for jisung when he saw two grape slurpees placed next to the sour worms and a felt hand press into his lower back. 

“that everything?” the cashier asked, barely glancing up at them as he scanned the items.

jisung hummed out a confirmation, handing over cash for their small bag. his hand didn’t leave minho’s back until they were out of the store, streetlights illuminating them as they headed towards minho’s car.

“slurpees?” minho asked, lips pouting as he pulled the straw into his mouth, “you’re such a dork, sung.”

“maybe so!” jisung laughed, getting into the car.

they sat in silence for a moment, minho throwing the bag into the back and fastening his seatbelt. when he looked over at jisung, he found him already staring back.

“it’s seven months tonight,” jisung said, “you know, since the first time.”

minho’s lips parted in shock. “you remembered?”

“your favourite number’s seven.” jisung glanced over at him from his seat. “how could i forget?”

he was at a loss for words for a moment. he knew jisung was sentimental, and he had witnessed countless times how good his memory was, but this seemed different. he hadn’t expected jisung to remember something so trivial about him but he did and god minho was so in love with him—

oh. minho was in love with him.

\--

“it’s christmas eve sung, we gotta do something!” minho whined, bouncing on the bed right next to jisung, who was perfectly fine with spending christmas eve like he always did – in bed with hot chocolate and a mountain of blankets. he would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for minho, a christmas enthusiast.

luna was sprawled out on jisung’s chest and he had no intention on getting up but he was a weak, weak man, and minho’s pleading eyes left him no choice but to begrudgingly agree.

“fine.” he said, picking luna up off his chest, “what do you wanna do, whiny baby?”

minho pouted at him, “you leave that to me, sunshine.” he jumped off the bed, “i’ve got something planned for later, so you can sleep a bit more if you  _ really  _ want to.”

“i’m going to take you up on that,” jisung said, snuggling happily into the blankets again. “you could always join me, love.”

“no don’t worry,” minho called, already heading out the door, “i’ve got some things i need to get ready for tonight.”

“and when you’re done you’ll come cuddle with me?” he asked hopefully.

“nice try, sung.” he was out the room and jisung could hear his sock clad feet padding down the hallway. he closed his eyes, feeling luna cuddle up into his neck before he fell asleep again. 

\--

**mango**

** _i need your help with something_ **

** _i planned something for christmas eve with jisung_ **

** _but i can’t pull it together alone_ **

** _help???_ **

** **

**chips**

** _whipped_ **

** _what do you need???_ **

** **

**mango**

** _lots of blankets_ **

** _fairy lights_ **

** _he’ll notice if i take mine down_ **

** **

**chips**

** _he’s at your APARTMENT???_ **

** **

**mango**

** _yeah he’s sleeping _ **

** _not the point jiwon_ **

** **

**chips**

** _fine_ **

** _i’ll see what i can do_ **

** **

**mango**

** _i owe you my life_ **

** **

**chips**

** _wbk_ **

** **

jiwon was minho’s best friend for a reason. 

she had never let him down. ever. they met in their first year of university, minho was staying off-campus and looking for a roommate and jiwon was looking for a place to stay after she was kicked out of the on-campus dorms. 

it was fate that they were both dancers and had most of their classes together, but unlike minho’s minor in fine arts, she minored in music production. minho remembered telling her about the pretty sophomore he met in the 7/11 and she had gone mad.

_ “han jisung?” she asked, eyes a bit wild, “as in, han jisung that takes senior music production because he’s just THAT good?” _

_ _

_ “i guess?” minho chuckled nervously as jiwon paced along his living room, “he’s really pretty.” _

_ _

_ “he’s more than just a pretty face min, trust me.” he laughed at her freak out, “he’s like, god minho, you should see this boy rap, you’d die.” _

_ _

_ “now you’re just being dramatic, chips.” he was curious now, interest piqued beyond just thinking jisung was cute. “he was really cute, i doubt he’d be able to do a complete turn-around on stage.” _

_ _

_ she pointed at his face, a hand slapped over her mouth. “you totally have a thing for him!” she laughed at minho’s coloured cheeks. “i should have known, he’s your type as well!” _

_ _

_ minho had put his head in his hands as she continued ranting and pacing. she was right, he “totally had a thing for him”, but that meant nothing. he’d probably never even see jisung and his pretty eyes and leather jacket again. _

_ _

minho tucked his phone into his pocket, a light laugh at her message escaping his lips. he couldn’t hear jisung in his room anymore, meaning he had probably gone back to sleep. he smiled at the thought of him buried under blankets with luna and hoped he’d be asleep for a few more hours, that’d give him just enough time to sort his plan out.

\--

jisung woke up at around noon to voices in the living room. he blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light that streamed in through minho’s bedroom window. he turned over to find luna curled up on the fluffy purple blanket. minho’s favourite. 

he padded downstairs, he recognised minho’s voice but couldn’t quite place the second one. he fiddled with the hem of the massively oversized t-shirt as he rounded the corner, finding minho on the floor with a mountain of blankets and a large duffel bag next to him, and a girl laughing at his distraught expression.

he couldn’t quite place where he knew her from. her laugh was incredibly familiar and jisung racked his brain, trying desperately to figure out why she didn’t seem like a stranger. before he could figure it out, she spotted him in the doorway, laugh fading out but eyes lit up in excitement.

“oh my god you must be jisung!” she said, darting over to greet him with a hug, “i’m jiwon, the owner of minho’s braincell and his friend, i guess.” ah. minho’s best friend.

jisung laughed at her enthusiasm. “hi, uhh, it’s really nice to meet you, minho’s mentioned you a lot.” he was still trying to figure out where he knew her from, before it clicked. “oh my god, you’re in my production class, right?”

she grinned at him. “damn right i am,” she said, “i’ve heard a lot about you from this one—” she was cut off by minho throwing a pillow at her.

“not another word, jiwon,” he warned, eyes mock threatening. she giggled at him, glancing back at jisung. she was about to say something when her phone started ringing. she raised a hand, pulling it out her pocket and retreating to the kitchen. jisung heard a  _ “hi babe-”  _ before she was out of earshot.

“hey angel,” he said to minho, who was still seated on top of all the blankets. “you having fun?”

minho giggled, pulling jisung down onto the blankets with him. “you like jiwon?” he asked, looking up at him. “she’s been on my back for  _ ages  _ about meeting you, but you saw her favourite pastime, embarrassing me.” he sighed dramatically.

“you’re so cute angel,” jisung whispered. “she’s wonderful, i really like her.” minho visibly relaxed. “i’m gonna head back to my apartment, gotta water my plants and check on seungmin, that okay?”

“sounds good, sunshine,” minho replied. it was perfect, actually, it meant that minho could execute the rest of his plan without the fear of jisung ruining his own surprise. “be back here by six, okay?”

“kinda cryptic but okay,” jisung replied, pushing himself up so he was crouching next to minho instead of lying on top of him. “i’ll see you later, angel.” he squeezed minho’s hand and then released him, darting upstairs to collect his things. 

“you guys are disgustingly cute.” jiwon poked her head into the living room. “i gotta head out, say bye to jisung for me.”

minho nodded, waving goodbye to her. he heard the door close after her, and then after jisung. he was alone in his apartment again, nothing but the purple lights keeping him company. he sighed, but a smile crept onto his face as he checked his phone and saw a string of hearts from jisung. smile ever present on his face, he tucked his phone in his hoodie pocket, settling down into the actual logistics of the plan.

\--

“you won’t let me fall, right?” jisung asked, clinging onto minho’s hands, a blindfold placed carefully over his eyes.

“of course i won’t, sunshine.” minho laughed and jisung pouted at him tightening his grip on his hands. “we’re nearly there, i promise.”

jisung could hear the ocean and feel the sand under his shoes, but apart from that, he couldn’t place what minho’s “plan” was. minho’s hands shook slightly in jisung’s and even though  _ he  _ was the one who couldn’t see, he wanted to pull minho into his chest and run his fingers through his hair until the shaking would still.

“alright sung,” minho whispered, moving around him to remove the blindfold. “we’re here.”

jisung was at a loss for words.

when minho had told him earlier that morning that he should  _ “leave that to me, sunshine”  _ jisung hadn’t thought much of it. he thought that they might go watch the carollers, or maybe go to dinner.

dinner didn’t even come close to this.

there were blankets on the sand with fairy lights strung from four poles around them. pillows were spread out just behind them and in that moment jisung knew that there wasn’t a single person in the world he loved more than minho.

minho.

“you like it sunshine?” his voice was soft behind him, the sound of the waves trying to capture jisung’s attention and yet all he could focus on was minho.

“you—” he couldn’t form words. nothing he could say would express the love he felt for minho so he did the only thing he knew would do it for him. 

he spun around, grabbing minho’s face and smashed their lips together. minho let out a whine, surprised at first but soon relaxed into it, threading his fingers into jisung’s hair. they moved backwards, jisung pushing minho down onto the blankets, breaking the contact briefly to stare down at him, capturing every detail he could in the fading sunset.

“i love you, okay?” jisung breathed out. “i love you so much angel.”

minho stared up at him, pupils blown wide as his fingertips caressed jisung’s cheek. “i—” he started, heart pounding, “i love you too, sunshine, how could i not?”

jisung glanced down at his lips and then back up to his eyes, seeking some sort of permission from him this time. minho let out a shaky breath and a tiny nod. jisung wasted no more time in connecting their lips.

minho knew that he’d never get tired of kissing jisung. the way he gripped his waist with one hand and held his cheek in the other, the way he moved his lips slowly against minho’s. the ever present comfort of just  _ being with him  _ sent minho over the edge and in that moment, there was nothing that could take that happiness away from him.

\--

they lay side-by-side under blankets, listening to the ocean as she pushed and pulled along the sand. they had turned off the fairy lights, simply existing in each other’s presence as the night settled around them. minho was tucked under jisung’s arm, eyes scanning the sky for shooting stars. he was just a little desperate to see one this time.

when his eyes found one, he gasped, letting his hand raise as he tried to point it out to jisung, but when he turned to look at him, their eyes met.

“what was it you said to me after our first gig?” jisung whispered, brushing the hair out of minho’s eyes. “it’s okay, i’ve got my own star right here.”

minho leaned closer to him, his breath tangling with jisung’s. “i also told you that you’re my home,” he said, voice lilting. “i’ve never believed that more than i do now.”

jisung moved even closer, ghosting his lips over minho’s. “kiss me then.” minho gave a soft gasp at the sudden confidence, but pushed forward and connected their lips. 

jisung pulled him into his lap, hands settling on his thighs as he shifted him into a comfortable position. minho let himself melt into jisung, into his embrace, into the kiss. he pulled away for a moment and let his eyes scan jisung’s face, taking in the way his eyes reflected the starlight and he couldn’t believe he’d let himself avoid this for so long.

their lips met once again, jisung’s fingers working away underneath minho’s sweater, moving against his waist, squeezing softly at his hips. he smiled into the kiss as minho gasped at the pressure, using the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

minho grounded himself through jisung’s hair, fingers tangling in the long, black strands and tugging gently every so often. he let himself relax further into jisung, pouring everything he felt over the past seven months, everything he felt for the boy under him, hoping he would understand.

and he felt loved. he felt safe.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/linohjs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinelino)


End file.
